Regret
by tinkaibell
Summary: Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan kekosongan setelah meninggalkan orang itu. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya tidak terima melihat orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan tingkah bodohnya dimasa lalu. Bukankah ia yang menginginkannya? Bukankah ia yang memulai semuanya? / Hunkai / genderswitch / bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pairing: Hunkai, slight! Kriskai/Hunhan

Support cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Warning: Genderswitch/Married life/little bit angst/ooc/typo(s) everywhere

Hampa...

Itulah yang dirasakan namja yang tengah berjalan tak menentu arah di malam yang dingin ini dengan pakaian yang begitu berantakan dan lusuh, bertelanjang kaki dan wajah tampannya yang kelihatan seperti orang depresi. Sehun, namja itu berhenti melangkah, ia berlutut di jalan dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tak perduli orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan risih maupun pandangan kasihan. Sehun tidak butuh di kasihani. Yang ia butuhkan adalah seorang yeoja yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Seorang yeoja yang membuatnya seperti lelaki paling bejat sedunia. Seorang yeoja yang pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana dan sekarang yeoja itu membuat Sehun menyesal sampai rasanya ingin mati saja, dan yeoja itu adalah istrinya yang paling ia cintai dan dengan bodohnya ia meningalkan istrinya demi memenuhi hasrat dan kepuasaannya. Sehun menghela napasnya mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat. Memori menyakitkan itu menari-nari dikepala Sehun. Sekali lagi Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Ia harus menebus dosa dosanya terhadap sang istri. Ketika Sehun hendak bangkit, ia mendengar suara yang sangat dihapalnya dan ia berani bersumpah ia akan membunuh orang ini jika Jongin –istri Sehun- tidak mau memaafkanya.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak orang itu

Sial. Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit agar tidak berhubungan dengan orang itu lagi. Namun naas, ketika ia hendak berlari, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu di cengkram oleh orang itu. Sehun melirik sekilas tangannya lalu menyentaknya kasar. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap orang itu yang tengah tersenyum tak tau malu. Sehun mendecih melihatnya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dan datar.

Dengan tidak tau malunya orang itu langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun. Sekali lagi, mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan dan orang-orang mulai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan risih.

Orang itu terisak, "aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sehun-ah hiks." Sehun terlalu malas untuk mendengar semua bualannya. Dengan kasar Sehun mendorong tubuh orang itu. Yang didorong menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kemudian ia mencoba meraih tangan Sehun namun Sehun kembali menepisnya.

"kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Selama seminggu ini kau tak ada kabar, aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Tak taukah kau ketika aku bertemu denganmu aku merasa sangat bahagia, namun apa yang kau perbuat? Kau menyakitiku Sehun-ah! Tak sadarkah kau?!" orang itu sedikit berteriak. Sehun tetap pada ekspresi datar dan dingin andalanya namun itu sama sekali tak membuat takut orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"dengar Luhan. Sebelum aku meninggalkanmu aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kita berakhir. Dan itu artinya kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

Luhan menganga tak percaya, "tapi aku masih mencintaimu Sehun-ah!" ia terisak "apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Tapi karena apa?! Selama ini aku selalu membahagiakanmu! Aku selalu memuaskanmu Sehun-ah! Aku memberikan segalanya untukmu karena aku mencintaimu!"

"kau tidak mencintaiku Luhan! Kau hanya terobsesi kepadaku!" Sehun meninggikan oktaf suaranya. Luhan terdiam, Sehun yang melihat itu menatap Luhan jengah dan berbalik pergi.

"apa ini karena Jongin?" suara Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia menoleh sekilas dari balik bahunya. Luhan tersenyum sinis.

"jadi aku benar?" Luhan tertawa sinis. "baiklah kalau itu maumu Sehun-ah, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka tak boleh ada seorangpun yang dapat memilikimu."

"berani kau mengusiknya, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dan aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh marah. Ia mengusap kasar airmata yang tadi sempat ia jatuhkan demi mendapatkan Sehun kembali. Ia tak akan tinggal diam. Dan ia tidak takut dengan ancaman Sehun. Dan sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja sedang duduk di balkon, menatapi bintang yang berhamparan sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus di malam hari yang dingin ini. Jongin, yeoja itu tengah menatap sendu kearah bintang. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Jongin mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil menggigiti kukunya. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Namun suaminya belum juga pulang. Memang sebenarnya suaminya itu sudah berubah semenjak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Suaminya –Sehun- selalu pulang jam duabelas atau jam satu malam. Dan sering ia menemukan Sehun yang pulang dengan keadaan mabuk walaupun tidak sampai mabuk berat. Dan yang tak bisa Jongin lupakan adalah wangi parfume yang melekat pada tubuh Sehun. Wangi itu tetap sama, meskipin tercampur dengan bau alkohol, namun penciuman Jongin sangatlah tajam. Ia ingin menanyakannya kepada Sehun namun entah mengapa Sehun belakangan ini bersikap dingin dan terkesan menghindarinya. Jongin tak masalah dengan itu, ia pikir Sehun lelah dan Jongin mencoba bersabar dan memkluminya. Dan tepat seminggu yang lalu kesabaran Jongin hilang begitu saja setelah melihat Sehun yang pulang dengan seorang wanita yang mengait lengan Sehun mesra. Mereka tersenyum bahagia tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin dibalik dapur. Jongin menangis. Ia sungguh tidak kuat. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang kesabarannya mempunyai batas dan kali ini ia tidak akan bisa bersabar lagi. Segera ia menghapus airmatanya lalu menghampiri Sehun dan wanita yang dibawa Sehun ke kamar tamu._

 _BRAK_

 _Jongin membuka pintu itu kasar. Dan pemandangan paling menjijikan dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar yang menyapa indera penglihatannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing, namun ia berusaha tak terlihat lemah. Ia menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, marah, dan kecewa. Ia tak percaya Sehun yang mencintainya berbuat hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sehun menatap Jongin terkejut namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya sebaik mungkin, sedangkan Luhan menyeringai menang._

 _Sehun memdorong tubuh Luhan yang berada diatasnya dan menghampiri Jongin perlahan. Ia pikir Jongin sudah tidur. Ia merasakan sesak melihat tatapan Jongin kepadanya. Jongin menunduk terisak dan entah mengapa Sehun sangat ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh Jongin. Tepat ia berada di depan Jongin dengan Jongin yang masih menunduk sambil terisak, Sehun memegang bahunya yang langsung ditepis oleh Jongin._

" _Jongin—"_

 _PLAK_

 _Sebuah tamparan telak Sehun dapatkan di pipi kirinya. Ia terkejut atas perlakuan Jongin. Mengapa? Mengapa Jongin yang begitu lembut kepadanya bisa menamparnya? Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. Dan Jongin menatapnya penuh kebencian._

" _kau begitu menjijikkan Oh Sehun." Jongin berkata sangat dingin._

" _aku bisa menje—"_

" _TIDAK ADA YANG BUTUH DIJELASKAN!"_

 _Hening. Jongin mengatur napasnya setelah ia berteriak. Kemudian ia hendak berbalik meninggalkan Sehun namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun._

" _jangan menyentuhku! Dasar bajingan menjijikkan!"_

 _Sehun tersulut emosi mendengarnya. Pupus sudah niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin._

" _Apa kau tau? Aku melakukan ini karena aku juga lelaki Jongin! Aku memiliki hak atas tubuhmu! Aku begitu tersiksa setiap tidur satu ranjang denganmu tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu! Susah payah aku menahan hasratku. Dan kau harusnya sebagai istri melayaniku sebagaimana pasangan suami-istri lainnya! Salahkah aku jika kau mencari wanita lain untuk memenuhi hasratku? Salahkah? Bukankah disini harusnya kau yang disalahkan karena tidak dapat memuaskanku? APA AKU SALAH?"_

 _Tubuh Jongin semakin gemetar mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun seperti ini. "bukankah—bukankah sebelum menikah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku trauma jika berhubungan kontak fisik maupun berhubungan seks? Dan kau menyetujuinya lalu kau berkata bahwa kau akan mengerti. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Kau—"_

" _aku mengerti Jongin. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini karena aku juga manusia biasa! Dua tahun aku menunggumu hingga sembuh dari trauma mu dan selama itu aku menahan agar aku menghargaimu sebagai wanita yang aku cintai. Namun selama dua tahun ini juga aku tersiksa karenamu Jongin. Tak bisakah kau mengerti?"_

 _Jongin mentup matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yang menyedihkan. "arraseo Sehun-ah. Jika wanita itu bisa memuaskan hasratmu aku akan mengerti. Aku akan menyerah dan aku akan melepasmu jika itu membuatmu bahagia."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin segera pergi dari rumahnya tanpa membawa apapun. Hanya memakai piyama bergambar puppy. Berjalan tak menentu arah dengan penampilan berantakan. Sampai ia akhirnya bertemu dengan penyelamatnya._

 _Flashback off_

"Memikirkan kejadian menyedihkanmu?"

Jongin menoleh, "K-kris" lirihnya. Ia segera menghapus airmatanya yang menetes. "sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Kris tersenyum. "sejak kau menerawang dan menjatuhkan airmatamu yang berharga itu." Kris memegang bahu Jongin dan menghadapkan tubuh Jongin keehadapannya. Diusapnya lembut airmata yang mulai menetess lagi. "berhentilah memikirkan kejadian dan orang itu Jongin. Kau hidup untuk memikirkan masa depan. Jadi hapuslah memori menyakitkan itu. Biarkan aku yang menjadi sandaranmu untuk saat ini."

Jongin menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia tidak ingat bagaimana bibir Kris bisa menempel begitu saja dibibirnya. Yang ia ingat hanya teriakan Kris dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haaiii kangen kaliann(?) sumpah ini aku lagi iseng banget gabut lagi gak ada kerjaan dan jadilah ff ini/? Sooo, gimana? Ada yang minatkah? Kalo gak ada ya berarti gak akan dilanjut. Sebenernya kurang yakin juga sih, aku gabisa banget bikin hurt/comfort atau angst atau ff galau galau gitu tap ya mau eksperimen aja ceritanya-_- dan menurutku ini yaa gajelas begitulah. Maklum kan masi belajar dalam hal hal berbau galau wkwk. Oke segitu aja lah yaa.

Ohiya ada yg bisa nebak si kris disini jadi siapanya jongin? Wkwkwk enaknya sih di jadiin selingkuhan ya/?

Dan buat yg nanyain Marrying Mr Arrogant kapan dilanjut? Uh ntahlah, lagi gak dapet feel hunhan, soalnya lagi demam hunkai, myane myane hajima teman-teman-_-v

So, review please?


	2. Chapter 2: Something Happened

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pairing: Hunkai, slight! Kriskai/Hunhan

Support cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Warning: Genderswitch/Married life/little bit angst/ooc/typo(s) everywhere

 _Previous chapter_

" _Memikirkan kejadian menyedihkanmu?"_

 _Jongin menoleh, "K-kris" lirihnya. Ia segera menghapus airmatanya yang menetes. "sejak kapan kau disitu?"_

 _Kris tersenyum. "sejak kau menerawang dan menjatuhkan airmatamu yang berharga itu." Kris memegang bahu Jongin dan menghadapkan tubuh Jongin keehadapannya. Diusapnya lembut airmata yang mulai menetess lagi. "berhentilah memikirkan kejadian dan orang itu Jongin. Kau hidup untuk memikirkan masa depan. Jadi hapuslah memori menyakitkan itu. Biarkan aku yang menjadi sandaranmu untuk saat ini."_

 _Jongin menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia tidak ingat bagaimana bibir Kris bisa menempel begitu saja dibibirnya. Yang ia ingat hanya teriakan Kris dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

CHAPTER 2

"eugh.." Jongin tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Perlahan ia mencoba duduk, sedikit meringis karena ia merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia mendesah pelan setelah berhasil duduk dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat." Ucap seseorang. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja, disana telah berdiri sesosok lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sambil menyandar pada tembok.

"Kris.." panggil Jongin lirih.

Kris segera berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu duduk dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Jongin, "demam mu sudah turun." Gumamnya sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "demam?" tanyanya. Ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihatnya, "ya, kau demam semalam. Dan aku sudah mengurusmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya. "Dan sebaiknya kau makan dan meminum obatnya." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk kearah nakas yang sudah terdapat nampan beserta menu sarapan dan obat untuk Jongin. Jongin mendesah –lagi- dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"tidak Jongin, kau harus makan dan meminum obatnya. Aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan memelasmu itu." Kata Kris sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain. Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut.

"Kris—"

"baiklah akan aku suapi." Lagi-lagi Jongin harus pasrah saat Kris dengan seenaknya memaksanya untuk makan dan minum obat. Mungkin, ia memang benar-benar memerlukan makan setelaah ia melupakan jadwal makannya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan masalahnya.

..

Hari ini Jongin sudah merasa lebih baik dan ia kembali kepada rutinitas sehari-harinya. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan santai. Ya, Jongin adalah seorang psikolog di Seoul International Hospital. Sesekali ia tersenyum kepada kerabat atau para juniornya yang berpapasan dengannya. Akhirnya ia sampai diruangannya, segera ia masuk dan mengurus beberapa berkas yang sudah ada diatas mejanya.

TOK TOK

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, belum ada 5 menit ia duduk, sudah ada yang mengganggunya. Ia sedikit berteriak 'masuk' tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita mungil dan memakai jas putih yang sama dengan Jongin. Kemudian setelah menutp pintu ia segara duduk dihadapan Jongin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jongin-ah bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Katakan padaku jika kau baik baik saja! Dan, oh yaampun Jongin, apa kau sudah bercerai dengannya? Katakan padaku apa dia melukaimu? Bagian mana yang terluka? Sini biar aku periks—"

"Astaga, Baek! Kalau bertanya satu-satu, dan aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Jongin melihat sahabatnya, Baekhyun dengan pandangan malas. "lagipula, kau tau darimana masalahku? Setahuku aku tidak pernah bercerita denganmu" lanjut Jongin dan menatap sahabatnya itu penuh selidik.

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya dramatis, "jangan bergurau, Jongin. Apa kau lupa seberapa dekatnya Chanyeol dengan Kris? Dan, kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku? Kau anggap aku ini apa selama ini?"

"jangan mulai, Baek." Jongin mendesah pelan. "lagipula aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tak tau seberapa tertekannya aku? Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya kepadamu." Jongin menunduk, "aku.. entahlah Baek, jika kau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, mungkin secara fisik aku memang baik baik saja, tapi bantinku sakit Baek.. sungguh sakit hingga rasanya aku ingin melukai diriku sendiri agar perasaan sakit ini bisa aku rasakan dengan nyata." Tanpa sadar airmata perlahan menuruni pipi Jongin. Baekhyun yang meihatnya segera menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terlipat diatas meja.

"kau tau Jongin, kau masih memiliki aku, Chanyeol, Kris, Yixing eonnie, dan Joon oppa. Kami akan selalu berada disisimu—"

"tapi aku belum memberitahu Yixing eonnie dan Joon oppa." Jongin menggigit bibirnya, "aku.. belum siap melihat wajah kecewa mereka." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti. "ya aku tau. Dan aku selalu disampingmu jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

Jongin menatap sahabatnya dan tersenyum lembut, "terimakasih Baek, aku sangat menyayangimu."

Baekhyun memberikan sapu tangannya, "oh, jangan menangis Jongin. Kau tau, wajahmu semakin jelek jika menangis." Mereka berdua terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengecek arlojinya. "oke, sepertinya ini sudah masuk waktu kerja, atau mungkin sudah lebih." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap Jongin. "kita akan bertemu saat makan siang nanti, oke?"

Jongin mengangguk, dan setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Jongin menghela napasnya memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Memang benar ia tidak sendirian menghadapi semua ini. Tapi.. entahlah, ia merasa sulit menerima semua ini. Ia benar-benar masih mencintai lelaki yang masih menjadi suaminya itu. Namun, ia juga merasa tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia dikhianati. Perasaan cintanya yang tulus untuknya disia siakan. Dan yang terpenting, ini semua menyangkut dengan dirinya, traumanya. Jongin memijat pelipisnya, lelah.

Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu. Segera ia mencari ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah menemukan kontaknya ia segera menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"halo, paman Kang."

"..."

"ini Jongin, adik ipar Joonmyeon oppa."

"..."

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisakah?"

.

.

.

Regret

Sehun menatap datar kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Saat ia sampai dirumah, ia melihat sebuah kiriman di kotak posnya. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Dan ternyata itu adalah surat gugatan cerai dari istrinya, Jongin.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia tidak akan melepas Jongin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia sungguh menyesal. Biarkan kali ini ia egois. Karena ia baru sadar jika ia sangat mencintai Jongin dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ia merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Maka dari itu ia ingin memperbaiki semua ini dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal.

Ia melihat arlojinya sebentar. Jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Itu berarti lima belas menit lagi Jongin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Segera ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Jongin bekerja.

..

"halo, paman Kang."

" _ya, dengan siapa ini?"_

"ini Jongin, adik ipar Joonmyeon oppa."

" _ah ya, ada apa Jongin?"_

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisakah?"

" _meminta bantuan?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana, "aku akan membantu sebisaku. Jadi, apa yang harus kubantu, Jongin?"_

"begini paman Kang, bisakah kau membuat surat gugatan cerai dan menjadi pengacara untuk perceraianku?"

" _hmm.. akan aku lakukan."_

"secepatnya. Apakah bisa, paman?"

" _akan aku usahakan. Kau tenang saja Jongin."_

"ahh.. kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, paman Kang."

" _ya, sama-sama. Akan aku kabari secepatnya."_

Jongin memngingat kembali percakapannya dengan paman Kang. Ia berharap ini keputusan terbaiknya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika masih terikat dengan lelaki yang membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti ini.

Ia melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh. Baekhyun sudah pulaang tadi bersama suaminya. Dia sempat menawarkan tumpangan kepada Jongin namun Jongin menolak halus dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Sebenarnya, ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir apakah keputusannya sudah tepat atau belum. Dan setelah ia meyakinkan keputusannya ia segera bergegas merapikan mejanya dan beberapa barang-barangnya, lalu melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungnya di sudut ruangan. Setelah beres, ia segera keluar dan tak lupa mengunci pintu ruangannya.

Ia berjalan di lorong yang sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang dan ia tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Jelas saja, jam kerjanya sudah berakhir pkkul delapan, dan sekarag sudah pukul sembilan bahkan lebih. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju parkiran.

Baru sempat ia keluar dari pintu, seseorang menarik tagannya. Jongin menoleh, dan memejamkan matanya setelah melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. 'oh God, jangan lagi..' batinnya miris. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari cengkraman lelaki itu.

"kita perlu bicara. Jongin." Ucapnya pelan dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Jongin mendecih pelan.

"mau apalagi Oh Sehun? Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup dengan tenang?" ujar Jongin dengan nada tenang namun penuh penekanan.

"Jongin aku mohon." Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Jongin, namun kalah cepat. Jongin segera memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun takut-takut.

"tidak.. Sehun.. aku mohon... AKH!" Jongin teriak sambil memegangi kepalannya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Bayangan-bayangan ketika Sehun dan wanita jalang itu yang hendak melakukan hal yang menjadi trauma Jongin kembali berputar dipikirannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mendekap tubuh Jongin. Ia menepuk nepuk pipi Jongin agar Jongin sadar.

"Jongin! Astaga Jongin!" Sehun terus memanggil nama Jongin. Ia melihat Jongin yang perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia bergegas menggendong Jongin bridal dan hendak berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak, sebaiknya ia membawa Jongin apartemennya. Jika ia membawanya kerumah sakit ia tidak bisa leluasa menjaga Jongin. Ya, sebaiknya ia membawa Jongin ke apartementnya dan merawatnya. Sehun memutar arah menuju mobil yang ia parkir di dekat sana. Ia berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya dan mencari kunci untik membuka pintunya. Setelahnya ia meletakkan Jongin di samping kemudi.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Entah itu tertidur atau pingsan, yang jelas Sehun semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah damai Jongin yang sedang terpejam itu.

Ia mengusap lembut pipi Jongin dan tersenyum kecut. "betapa brengseknya aku menyia-nyiakanmu, Jongin. Maafkan aku yang brengsek ini." Kemudian ia mengecup pelan keningnya lalu segera bergegas menuju kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

..

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan seseorang. Ia juga merasakan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuatnya semakin nyaman. Tapi—tunggu dulu. Apa? Pelukan seseorang?

Segera Jongin membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dada bidang seseorang yang dilapisi kaus putih polos yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Tunggu—sepertinya ia familiar dengan bau mint dari orang ini—dan ketika Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, yang dilihat adalah wajah damai lelaki yang beberapa hari ini membuat hidupnya berantakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Oh Sehun?" gumam Jongin. Ia hendak melepas pelukan Sehun, namun kekuatannya kalah telak dengan kekuatan Sehun.

"biarkan seperti ini." Lirih Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

"lepas Sehun, kumohon biarkan aku pergi."

"aku merindukanmu."

Hening. Jongin tidak tau mengapa tubuhnya menjadi kaku setelah mendengar kata itu dari mulut lelaki yang masih sah menjadi suaminya itu.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Jongin." Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap dalam mata indah Jongin. "aku benar-benar menyesal—"

"sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu." Jongin berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Jongin. Ia bangkit dan berdiri sambil menatap Sehun. "semua sudah berakhir. Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesal."

"tapi aku benar-benar menyesal Jongin. Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh, maafkan aku yang telah menyia-nyiakanmu, aku memang brengsek. Aku sadar itu. Dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ayo kiat memulai semuanya dari awal." Sehun terseyum, dipaksakan. Senyum menyakitkan –menurut penglihatan Jongin- tapi ia tidak mau peduli dengan itu.

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya, "memulai semuanya dari awal? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Jongin mendengus. "aku bukan Jongin yang bodoh dan lemah seperti dulu yang bisa kau khianati dengan mudahnya, Sehun. Tak cukupkah aku telah memberimu kebebasan? Aku sudah mengalah demi kebahagianmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah merelakan untuk kebahagiaanku?" airmata Jongin turun. Ia segera mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Sehun. Lagipula, untuk apa kau memintaku untuk kembali sedangkan aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu?" tanya Jongin sarkartis.

"aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu—"

"membutuhkanku untuk melayanimu seperti pembantu? Membutuhkanku hanya untuk memasak, membereskan rumah, menyiapkan segala keperluanmu? Begitu kan Sehun? Aku mengerti, maka dari itu aku merelakanmu untuk perempuan itu."

"kau salah Jongin. Aku tidak—"

"cukup Sehun." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan. "apa kau sudah menandatangani gugatan cerai yang aku berikan kemarin?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Sehun diam. Dan Jongin bisa menduga jika Sehun belum melakukannya. Ia tersenyum, menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. "sampai kapan kau mempermainkanku?" lirih Jongin. "aku lelah, Sehun. Sungguh lelah. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih pada posisi diamnya.

" _kajima Jongin-ah.. mianhae.. jeongmal.. neomu mianhae.."_ tanpa ada yang tau, seorang Oh Sehun mulai terisak di tempat tidurnya mengingat betapa bodoh, betapa brengseknya seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu dipuja oleh wanita-wanita diluar sana.

..

Jongin keluar dari apartement Sehun dengan tergesa. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Sudah pukul tujuh itu artinya ia terlambat ke rumah sakit. Ia menyetop taksi yang hendak lewat lalu buru-buru menaikinya.

Selama perjalanan yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu adalah melamun. Sesekali airmatanya meluncur begitu saja. Mengingat masa lalunya membuat hatinya makin berdenyut sakit.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat ini Jongin sedang termenung di teras malam ditemani angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Namun, ia tidak merasakan dinginnya malam. Entahlah, pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, namun sebuah tangan melingkar manis pada pinggangnya._

" _memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya seorang lelaki yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya ia taruh di bahu sempit Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus tangan yang sedang bertengger di pinggangnya itu._

" _tidak.. hanya saja.. entahlah seperti ada yang mengganjal." Lirih Jongin. Lelaki itu memutur tubuh Jongin dan menangkupnya lembut. Ia menatap manik bening Jongin yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

" _apakah kau memikirkan hal itu lagi?" Jongin menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya._

" _aku.. kau tau Sehun-ah, aku takut mengecewakanmu, mengecewakan orangtuamu, juga orangtuaku. Ak-aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Aku tak rela jika harus melepasmu.. tapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua." Isak Jongin tertahan. Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum maklum. Ia mengangkat kepala Jongin yang tertunduk._

" _hey.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kita bisa mengatasinya bersama bukan?" ucapnya sambil menghapus bulir airmata istrinya. "dan juga, aku sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan dan semua orang bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun kondisinya, baik susah maupun senang." Jongin menatap suaminya._

" _tapi aku—"_

" _sshh" Sehun menutup bibir Jongin dengan jarinya. "aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, sampai kau benar-benar sembuh dari trauma itu. Aku tak masalah karena itu semua aku lakukan untukmu, sayang."_

" _apa kau.. apa kau berjanji akan berada disampingku selamanya? Aku—aku terlalu mencintaimu Sehun-ah.. tapi aku tidak berjanji jika aku bisa memberikanmu malaikat kecil seperti selayaknya keluarga kecil lainnya." Jongin menutup wajahnya dan menangis dengan keras. Sehun sangat sedih melihatnya._

" _aku—aku bukan wanita yang sempurna Sehun-ah" Jongin menjeda sedikit ucapannya, dengan susah payah ia mencoba berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya yang masih lumayan keras itu, "aku takut aku tidak bisa sembuh. Bagaimana caranya aku membahagiakanmu Sehun-ah? Harusnya kau tidak menikah dengan wanita cacat sepertiku.."_

" _Jongin sayang kumohon hentikan." Sehun mencoba melepas tangan Jongin yang menutupi wajahnya. Diusapnya wajah wanita yang ia cintai itu dengan gerakan yang amat sanagt lembut. "sudah berapa kali aku bilang.." kemuadian ia merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu dan mengusap sayang punggungnya sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "aku akan terus berada disisimu apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah wanita yang paling sempurna dimataku. Kau adalah malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk berada disisiku. Kau adalah separuh hidupku Jongin, dan aku bersungguh sungguh akan itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut aku akan berpaling darimu.."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, ia merasakan Jongin sudah mulai tenang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil membisikkan kata-kata cintanya untuk istrinya seorang hingga Jongin tertidur di dalam pelukannya._

 _Flashback off_

Dan kau mengingkari semua janjimu.. Sehun." Gumam Jongin miris dan menghapus airmatanya yang sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Taak lama ia sudah tiba dirumah sakit. Segera ia berjalan melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Saat sampai di meja resepsionis, teman-teman dan beberapa juniornya menatapnya heran sekaligus bingung. Jongin yang sadar di tatap benrhenti melangkah dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"ngg.. anu Jongin.. kau darimana?" tanya seorang temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu? Batinnya.

"ne?" tanya Jongin sedikit tidak mengerti. Lalu salah seorang juniornya yang bernama Taeyeong menunjuk ragu penampilan Jongin. "ngg..i-itu s-sunbae."

Jongin mengikuti arah jari yang ditunjuk oleh Taeyeong. Dan—oh astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika ia semalam terjebak diapartement Sehun. Lihatlah, ia masih memakai pakaian yang kemarin, ditambah pakaiannya sedikit kusut, rambutnya yang berantakan, wajah yang sembab –ia melihatnya dari kaca pintu yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Dan yang terpenting ia belum mandi! Yatuhan Jongin malu sekali, rasanya ia ingin terbang jauh saja ke neptunus—

"astaga Jongin! Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak, tidak. Kurasa kau sedang tidak baik." Baekhyun yang baru tiba ditempat, niatnya ingin memanggil beberapa junior yang sedang magang malah ditampilkan dengan penampilan Jongin yang—entahlah Baekhyun tidak berani mendeskripsikannya.

"bagaimana ini Baek?" tanya Jongin panik. Suasana menjadi canggung. Jongin yang terkenal selalu berpenampilan elegant dan menawan sekarang justru terbalik 360 derajat. Ucapkan terimakasih untuk Oh Sehun.

"apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun setengah memekik yang langsung di pelototi orang-orang yang berada disana. Ia kemudian menampilkan wajah sungkannya dan berkata 'maaf' tanpa suara. Lalu menatap Jongin lagi, "kurasa kita harus izin untuk beberapa jam." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Jongin pergi. "dan kau hutang penjelasan padaku."

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu, seseorang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya berdiri dihadapan Jongin. Jongin membulatkan matanya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bertanya dan tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang bergetar dan lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun dan orang itu.

"k-kau.."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haai gimana chap ini? Udah pada ngerti sama ceritanya kah atau masih ada yang kurang? Hmm kayaknya masih belom pada minat buat baca ff ini ya huhu.

Ada yg tanya apa ff ini terinspirasi dari drakor its okay its love? Yap kamu benar! Tapi hanya beberapa cerita kok gak semuanya. Aku Cuma ambil beberapa bagian buat nyempurnain ff ini aja, tenang aja gaez.

Ada yg nanya juga kenapa aku lagi demam hunkai? Uh, entahah. Padahal dulu itu aku demamnya kaihun-_- tapi setelah dipikir pikir, untuk beberapa situasi dan alur cerita ff/? Aku pikir kai boleh juga jadi pihak uke. Apalagi setelah liat fanart kai gs astaga omaygat cantikkk bangetttt T_T maapin deh tu jadi kebanyakan cuap cuap.

Jadii, ada yg masih mau tau kelanjutan ff ini? Review yaa

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pairing: Hunkai, slight! Kriskai/Hunhan

Support cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Warning: Genderswitch/Married life/little bit angst/ooc/typo(s) everywhere

 _Previous chapter_

 _Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu, seseorang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya berdiri dihadapan Jongin. Jongin membulatkan matanya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bertanya dan tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang bergetar dan lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun dan orang itu._

" _k-kau.."_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

"jadi.. ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

Jongin bertanya tanpa memandang sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan angkuh. Jongin benci mengakuinya, namun Luhan memang benar-benar sempurna. Tubuhnya yang mungil, putih mulus, _body s-line_ nya yang membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut untuk mencicipi tubuhnya. Termasuk juga Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

"ah ya, ternyata kau sudah tau namaku." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sombongnya. Ia mengangkat dagunya. "ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan."

Saat bertemu di depan pintu rumah sakit tadi, Luhan menghadang jalannya. Jongin tentu saja shock. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia mengajak Jongin berbicara empat mata saja. Akhirnya dengan sedikit enggan ia mengiyakan ajakan Luhan dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Hanya berdua. Dengan Luhan. Wanita yang ia segani sekaligus ia benci.

"langsung saja," Luhan menatap Jongin tajam. "Sehun adalah milikku. Jangan pernah kau coba-coba untuk merebutnya, karena sampai kapanpun Sehun tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan wanita yang tidak sempurna sepertimu." Luhan menyeringai melihat wajah Jongin yang menegang.

"kau tau maksudku itu bukan?" luhan bisa melihat tatapan Jongin berubah sendu. Tak lama ia menatap Luhan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, Luhan-ssi." Luhan tersenyum licik. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, namun saat ia hendak melewati Jongin, ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jongin.

"satu lagi, kau ingat ini baik-baik, Jongin-ah. Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Sehun, maka tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikinya. Termasuk dirimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan debu sepertimu dari hidup Sehun." Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan segera berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan itu. Namun, ia tak mau menyangkal. Bahwa yang dikatakan Luhan semuanya adalah benar. Ia hanyalah seonggok debu yang beruntung bisa atau pernah ada di hidup Sehun.

Ia terisak. Namun ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya karena sekarang ia masih berada di kafe. Walaupun kafe tidak terlalu ramai dan ia berada di sudut kafe, tapi tetap saja ia masih mempunyai harga diri. Mungkin ia akan membolos hari ini. Ya, ia butuh menenangkan pikiran saat ini. Segera ia beranjak dan berjalan keluar dengan kepala ditundukkan. Ia akan pulang kerumah –kerumah Kris-

.

.

.

Regret

"Jongin?"

"Jongin Honey?"

"Kim Jongin?"

Panggil Kris saat ia baru saja tiba di rumah. Tak ada sautan. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sembilan lewat duapuluh menit. Mungkin Jongin masih diperjalanan. Tapi, tadi ia melihat sepatu Jongin yang dipakainya kemarin. Berarti ia sudah pulang? Lalu, kemana lagi dia? Kemarin tidak pualang, dan sekarang saat sudah pulang malah pergi lagi. Haish kenapa Jongin jadi suka menghilang seperti ini. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku dan mencoba menghubungi Jongin kembali. Namun nihil, dari kemarin ia menghubungi Jongin yang menjawab hanya operator saja. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Haruskah ia mencari? Atau melapor? Tapi ini belum 24 jam. Mungkin ia harus menunggu Jongin lagi. Kalau hari ini ia tidak juga pulang berarti ia harus melaporkannya dengan kasus kehilangan.

Sedangkan Jongin sedang berada di sebuah bar bersama Baekhyun yang ngotot untuk menemaninya. Mereka sedang duduk di meja depan bartender, dengan alasan Jongin ingin minum sepuasnya saat ini. Ia belum menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan kepada Baekhyun. Biarkan ia saja yang memendamnya, ia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran siapapun karena memikirkan nasipnya saat ini.

"Jongin-ah, sudah cukup. Kau minum terlalu banyak!" Baekhyun mencoba merebut gelas Jongin, namun kalah cepat dengan Jongin.

Jongin menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan ikut menggelengkan kepala, "diam Baekhyun... aku... ingin minum yang sangaaattt banyak." Ucap Jongin yang sudah mabuk dengan gerakan mengangkat kemudian melebarkan tangannya. Baekhyun gelelng-geleng.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu huh? Apa ada hubungannya dengan wanita yang tadi pagi kita temui?"

Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "aniya.. aku hanya... kau tau kan Baek... hidupku sangat rumit... hmm" ucap Jongin dengan terbata bata. Kemudian ia kembali menuang wine nya dan kembali meneguknya. Wajah Jongin juga sudah memerah karena terlalu mabuk. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan, segera ia merebut gelas dan mengambil botol wine dari Jongin yang sedang leng itu.

"haish.. apa yang.. kau.. lakukan.. bodoh.. eoh?" Jongin mencoba menggapai gelasnya, Baekhyun segera memberikan botol wine kepada bartender disana. "tolong kau jauhkan benda ini dan jauhkan dari jangkauan dia sejauh mungkin." Ucap Baekhyun kepada salah satu bartender sambil menunjuk kearah Jongin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Baekhyun.. ayolah Baekhyunnie kau.. tidak boleh.. seperti ini.. uhmm.." Jongin mulai menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan bergumam tak jelas. Baekhyun memerhatikan Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"mengapa kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini, Jongin-ah?" ucapnya lirih. Tak lama ia melihat Jongin meneteskan airmatanya namun wajahnya yang sedikit terkekeh. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"oppa, bisakah kau menjemput Jongin di bar tempat biasa?"

..

"Mengapa kau selalu menyusahkanku Jongin? Tak bisakah sekali saja kau menurutiku? Aku ini hampir mati panik karena kau menghilang terus, kau tau. Untung saja Baekhyun menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu semalam, kalau tidak kau pasti akan hilang lagi." Jongin tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan Kris. Kris yang melihat itu meliriknya sebal.

"apa? Tak usah tertawa aku ini sedang marah padamu. Apanya yang lucu? Lihatlah wajahmu masih pucat akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan isi perutmu tadi. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan minum obatnya. Hari ini kau tak usah bekerja." Jongin menghela napasnya.

"kau itu seperti ibu-ibu ya lama-lama. Telingaku panas mendengar ocehanmu, Kris." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "lagipula, aku harus masuk kerja. Aku sudah terlalu banyak membolos kalau kau mau tau."

"aku tidak peduli." Ujar Kris acuh "kau harus tetap istirahat Jongin. Biar aku nanti yang kerumah sakit untuk membawa surat dokter."

"tidak Kris. Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku."

"dan kau akan kehilangan nyawamu jika kau keras kepala seperti ini, Jongin." Kris menegaskan ucapannya. Jongin mendesah. Berdebat dengan Kris tidak akan menang, percayalah.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menyetujui. "baiklah, tapi—"

"tapi apa?"

"besok izinkan aku kembali bekerja."

Kris mengangguk, "hmm, tergantung kondisimu. Jika kau sudah benar-benar sehat aku akan mengizinkanmu."

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "aku akan pastikan itu."

"baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. Lalu berpamitan dengan Jongin yang masih terduduk dan memakan sarapannya di meja makan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kris, Jongin menyelesaikan makannya dan segera meminum obatnya. Kemudian ia mencuci piring setelahnya beranjak untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, Jongin memutuskan untuk menonton tv. Ia duduk sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk bersila. Ia menyalakan tv dan mulai menonton. Sedikit tidak fokus, ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada disampingnya. Mengecek pesan Line yang ternyata ada banyak pesan untuknya. Paling banyak sih Baekhyun, yang rata rata menanyakan keadaannya. Ia membalasnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, lalu men _scroll_ nya kebawah untuk melihat siapa saja yang mengirimnya pesan. Ada Kris, Yixing, Joonmyeon dan Sehun—

Apa? Sehun? Ia segera melihat isinya dan membacanya. Hanya pesan tidak penting. Pikirnya. Ia berniat untuk tidak membalas. Tak lama suara bel berbunyi. Jongin mendesah malas, ia menaruh ponselnya di sofa dan segera beranjak membukakan pintu tanpa melihat intercom terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun?"

"hey Jong, bisakah—"

BRAK

Pintu langsung tertutup kasar oleh Jongin. Ia sudah muak. Ia masih mau hidup dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang Luhan maupun Sehun.

"pergilah yang jauh Sehun! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" jongin berteriak di balik pintu. Saat ia hendak pergi, suara Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menemuiku Jongin! Aku tidak akan menyerah kali ini. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Sehun juga berteriak. Namun bukan teriakan bentakan seperti yang Jongin tadi. Namun teriakan sarat akan ketegasan. Jongin tercenung sebentar sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Benar-benar tak mau peduli.

.

.

.

Regret

Sudah jam delapan malam, Jongin baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dan sudah satu jam pula hujan turun. Jongin mendesah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Apakah Sehun masih ada di depan rumahnya? Tapi ini sudah berjam jam sejak ia meninggalkan Sehun tadi. Apa ia serius? Astaga ini sedang hujan. Jongin mencari ponselnya. Dimana ponselnya—ahh! Ponselnya kan masih berada di sofa. Ia segera beranjak menuju sofa dan mengambil ponselnya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya. Ada banyak panggilan dari Kris. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, sepertinya penting. Ia segera menelpon Kris.

"ada apa, Kris."

" _astaga Jongin, kau kemana saja?!"_

Jongin meringis mendengar pekikan Kris, "aku tertidur Kris, hehe."

Terdengar helaan napas disebrang sana. _"dan pasti kau tidak tau bahwa hujan badai sedang melanda Seoul sejak satu jam yang lalu dan menyebabkan tumbangnya pohon dan banjir di beberapa titik rawan?"_

"aku tau jika sedang hujan. Tapi—tunggu. Apa kau bilang tadi? Badai?..." Jongin mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

" _YaTuhan Jongin! Hilangkanlah kebiasaan burukmu itu. Tidur seperti kerbau. Kau bisa saja mencelakakan dirimu sendiri dengan cara tidurmu itu. Oh astaga aku akan cepat tua."_

Jongin terdiam. Mata Jongin membola sempurna. Bukan karena gerutuan Kris, namun ia teringat dengan seseorang yang masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Oh tidak, ini buruk. Semoga saja Sehun sudah pulang. Batin Jongin.

" _Jongin? Hey apa kau masih disana?"_

"y-ya Kris. Aku akan menutup telponnya—"

" _tunggu. Aku menelponmu berulang kali karena ada hal penting yang harus kuberitau. Malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang Jongin. Aku akan menginap di kantor dan besok pagi jika kekacauan akibat hujan ini sudah beres aku akan segera pulang."_

Jongin masih terdiam, ia hanya bisa menangkap kaliamt 'tidak akan pulang malam ini, dan 'besok pagi Kris baru akan pulang' pikirannya melayang kepada sesosok lelaki yang kemungkinan besar masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"a-aku.. aku akan menutup telponnya Kris."

" _ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Kris. Ia segera melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel. Dan berlari keluar menghampiri pintu utama. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan password dan ketika pintu terbuka ia mendapati tubuh Sehun yang terduduk jatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

"astaga Sehun!"

..

Jongin memeras handuk kompresan dan menaruhnya di kening Sehun. Ia menghela napasnya. Untung saja tadi Sehun masih setengah sadar saat ia menemukannya didepan pintu. Dengan susah payah Jongin membopong tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya itu membawa ke keamarnya. Dan sekaran Sehun terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan demam yang lumayan tinggi.

Jongin menggigit bibir gelisah. Haruskah ia menggantikan baju Sehun? Tapi ia merasa tak berhak. Namun baju Sehun yang basah kuyup membuatnya berpikir duakali. Ia sudah menyiapkan baju Kris yang tadi sudah diambilnya. Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk menggantikan baju Sehun. Ya, Sehun juga tidak akan tau, toh dia sedang pingsan kan?

Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Jongin mulai mulai membuka kancing baju Sehun dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau jika Sehun sambil tersadar. Setelah kancing terlepas ia mulai melepaskannya dari tubuh Sehun dengan sedikit kesusahan. Ia memambil baju Kris yang terletak tak jauh dariya dan hendak memasangkan di tubuh Sehun sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap pergerakan tangannya.

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, pipinya mulai memanas. Gawat. Sehun sudah sadar. Oh tidak bagaimana ini? Harga dirinya akan terinjak lagi jika ia ketauan melakukan ini—

"Jongin.." gumam Sehun tanpa membuka matanya.

"y-ya Sehun?" Jongin memandan takut-takut kearah Sehun.

"Jo...ngin" gumam Sehun lagi.

Jongin mengernyit. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan sadar. Sehun masih menutup matanya, namun satu tetes airmata membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya. Sehun menangis?

"Jongin.. mianhae.. Jongin.. andwae.." Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sehun... memimpikannya? Sebesar itukah rasa bbersalahnya?

Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dan mulai menghapus lembut airmata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengusap pipi Sehun guna menenangkannya. Sehun masih sedikit terisak. Namun sudah mulai tenang. Tak lama Sehun tertidur kembali. Jongin memandangnya miris. Pipi Sehun terasa lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya juga kelihatan lebih kurus. Apa Sehun makan dengan baik? Apa Luhan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sehun masih menghantui hidupnya jika sudah ada Luhan disisinya?

"wae Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Membuangku lalu kau berusaha mengambilku kembali?" ucap Jongin lirih. Segera ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda dan beranjak keruang tamu. Ia akan tidur disana saja daripada harus satu ruangan dengan orang yang membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti ini.

 _Flashback_

" _Sehun! Lihatlah, indah sekali bukan?" seorang wanita menunjukkan hasil objek fotonya kepada lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil menatap wajah ceria sang gadis. Lelaki itu –Sehun- tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cerah sang gadis. Diusapnya kepala sang gadis, dan mendapat tatapan protes dari gadisnya itu._

" _ya Sehun! Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bilang barusan?" tanyanya denagn wajah marah yang sangat lucu menurut Sehun._

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanaya pelan membuat sang gadis memukul bahunya, namun tidak keras._

" _aish aku membencimu." Katanya sambil membuang mukanya._

" _benarkah?" tanya Sehun antusias. Namun sang gadis diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun._

 _Sehun menggeser dudukna dan memeluk tubuh sang gadisnya dari samping sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak gadisnya. "hey apa kau marah?"_

 _Sang gadis tetap tak menggubris. Dapat Sehun lihat bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan. Namun, Sehun masih mengerti dan ia tak akan mengecup bibir merah itu meskipun ia sangat ingin. Segera Sehun mengecup hidungnya itu membuat sang gadis memekik._

" _astaga Sehun! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"_

 _Sehun terkekeh, "baiklah maafkan aku, Jongin sayang. Jadi, apa yang kau perlihatkan tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lembut membuat Jongin melupakan rasa kesalnya dan menunjukkan kembali kamera slr nya yang menampilkan pemandangan pantai yang sangat indah._

" _jadi ini?" Jongin mengangguk, "indah bukan?" katanya dengan meta berbinar. Sehun menggeleng lagi membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

" _menurutku, kau jauh lebih indah, Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium keningnya. Pipi Jongin memerah mendengarnya. Perasaannya menghangat. Sehun selalu saja bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti anak remaja yang baru merasakan cinta._

" _Jongin?"_

" _ya Sehun?"_

" _aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku." Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun._

" _aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Ya aku berjanji. Dan berjanjilah juga untukku kau tak akan meninggalkanku."_

" _aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jongin sayang. Dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu."_

 _Flashback off_

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia terdiam mengingat mimpinta barusan. Ia bermimpi—bukan, itu bukan mimpi. Tapi adalah kenangannya dengan Jongin dulu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Andai waktu bisa diulang, ia tak akan mau mengkhianati Jongin, dan sekarang mungkin mereka akan hidup dengan bahagia. Namun, penyesalan selalu datang belakanang bukan?

Sehun tersenyum miris. Lalu ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Tapi ia bisa mengenali aroma yang berada di kamar ini, _lavender._ Harum khas seorang Kim Jongin. Benarkah? Benarkah ia berada di kamar Jongin? Sekilas ia teringat kejadian saat Jongin membuka pintu dan membantu memapah tubuhnya saat setelahnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Sehun tersenyum. Itu berarti Jongin tidak benar-benar membencinya kan?

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan untuk mencari Jongin. Melihat jam di sebentar, pukul dua pagi. Jongin tidur dimana? Pikirnya. Ia berjalan keluar dan menuju ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. Dan benar saja, berada disana. Di sofa, dengan selimut tipis, padahal udara sanagt dingin. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan wajah damai Jongin.

Sehun mengelus lembut, sangat lembut agar Jongin tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. "aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Ucapnya lirih dengan tatapan sendu.

"apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku?" ia menjeda ucapannya. Menguatkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku akan pergi darimu jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku mohon. Bicaralah padaku, katakan jika kau ingin aku benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu, dan aku akan melakukannya untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."

Tak lama, Jongin membuka matanya, menatap mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hati Jongin sakit melihatnya. Ia masih sanagt mencintai Sehun, namun egonya memilih untuk melepaskan Sehun. Maka dari itu, ia menetapkan hatinya untuk memilih keputusan yang benar-benar sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang.

"pergilah... Sehun."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: how a bad chap T_T aku udah berusaha, tapi.. emang dasarnya gabisa bikin angst jadinya ya begini-_- kayaknya ff ini gak bakal sampe 10 chap yaa. Soalnya masih banyak projek ff yg mau aku publish wkwk.

Buat yg nembak itu luhan selamat kamu benar! Ya gak heran jugasih, udah gampang ketebak yakan-_-

Ohiya, sehunnya disuruh pergi tuh sama jongin. Jadi kalian maunya sehun pergi dan menghilang aja atau si jongin yg berubah pikiran nih? Wkwk.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[ jonginisa ][ Wiwitdyas1 ][ jumee ][ cute ][ alv ][ ariska ][ kim Ha Kyung ][ Ren Chan ][ Guest ][ kianini ][ Baby niz 137 ][ Kim Kai Jjong ][ Kamong Jjong ][ sayakanoicinoe ][ VampireDPS ][ ulfah . cuittybeams ][ yuvikimm97 ][ bubbleosh ][ ohkim9488 ][ Nadhefuji ][ vivikim406 ][ Guest ][ Hun94Kai ][ dwinur . halifah . 9 ][ Jongin48 ]**

Duh yg seneng ngeliat sehun menderita seneng amat kayaknya wkwk. Tenang, ff ini happy ending kok, karena aku juga benci sad ending huhu.

See you in next chap mwach!

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Again?

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pairng: Hunkai, slight! Kriskai/Hunhan

Support cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Warning: Genderswitch/Married life/little bit angst/ooc/typo(s) everywhere

 _Previous chapter_

" _aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Ucapnya lirih dengan tatapan sendu._

" _apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku?" ia menjeda ucapannya. Menguatkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku akan pergi darimu jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku mohon. Bicaralah padaku, katakan jika kau ingin aku benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu, dan aku akan melakukannya untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."_

 _Tak lama, Jongin membuka matanya, menatap mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hati Jongin sakit melihatnya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Sehun, namun egonya memilih untuk memilih melepaskan Sehun. maka dari itu ia menetapkan hatinya untuk memilih keputusan yang benar-benar sudah ia pikirkan dengan matang._

" _pergilah... Sehun."_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Dua tahun sudah Jongin menjalankan hidupnya tanpa Sehun. mereka sudah resmi bercerai setelah Jongin meminta Sehun untuk pergi. Pergi dari hidupnya, yang berarti mereka tak akan mungkin bersama lagi. Setelah bercerai merekapun sudah putus komunikasi. Sebenarnya hanya Jongin saja karena dia sendiri yang mengganti nomor dan hanya Kris yang mengetahuinya. Selama itu pula ia tidak tau agaimana keadaan Sehun. apa lelaki itu sudah menemukan wanita lain atau kembali kepada Luhan. Entahlah, Jongin tidak mau memikirkanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, Jongin sudah bertunangan dengannya, tepatnya 9 bulan yang lalu. Inginnya sih Kris mau langsung menikah dengan Jongin. Namun Jongin sendiri masih enggan untuk membangun rumah tangga lagi mengingat kegagalanya yang membuatnya sedikit trauma. Jongin butuh waktu dan Kris memkalumi itu. terkadang ia berpikir kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini, kenangan pahit benar-benar merusak segalanya.

 _Flashback_

 _Jongin hidup dikeluarga broken home. Ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar entah karen apa. Saat Jongin masih kecil ia sering mendengar suara tamparan, jeritan, dan suara pecahan benda-benda pun tak luput dari pendengaran Jongin. Ia anak bungsu, jadi pada saat orangtuanya bertengkar ia hanya duduk disudut kamarnya dengan Junmyeon –kakak laki-lakinya- yang memeluk tubuhnya dan menenangkan Jongin yang terus-terusan menangis. Jika orang-orang mengira keluarga Kim hidup didalam keluarga yang sempurna karena kekayaan yang keluarganya miliki, mereka salah besar. Jongin kecil hanya menginginkan hidup dalam kesederhanaan dengan kasih sayang yang cukup untuknya._

 _Sebulan kemudian ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Saat Jongin kecil bertanya kenapa hak asuhnya dan kakaknya jatuh kepada sang ayah, sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab "aku yang lebih pantas merawat kalian dibandingkan dengan dia." Dan Jongin kecil hanya mengiyakan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut._

 _Seiring berjalanya waktu, Jongin mulai terbiasa hidup tanpa kasih sayang ibu dan kurangnya perhatian dari sang ayah. Ayahnya benar-benar merawat Jongin dan Junmyeon dengan baik walaupun beliau jarang berada dirumah karena pekerjaanya yang menumpuk, namun bisa makan pagi dan malam bersama sang ayah dan Junmyeon sambil berbincang kecil itu sudah cukup untuk Jongin. Namun, tanpa Jongin duga, masa depanya dirusak oleh orang yang paling ia sayang selama ini._

 _Kala itu Jongin sudah berumur 12 tahun, Junmyeon yang baru lulus SMA disuruh melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, karena Junmyeon adalah pewaris perusahaan Kim Corp dan Jongin baru saja mendapat pengumuman bahwa ia diterima di sekolah menengah pertama pilihanya. Ia sangat senang sampai-sampai hari ini ia sengaja menyiapkan pesta makan malam untuk sang ayah. Tetapi ayahnya belum juga kunjung padahal ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Jongin berpikir mungkin ayahnya ada meeting atau pertemuan teman bisnisnya jadi ia menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai ia tertidur di meja makan dan terbangun karena suara dobrakan pintu, ia buru-buru menghampiri sumber suara dikiranya ada penyusup yang datang namun itu bukanlah penyusup, melainkan sang ayah yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat._

" _ayah!" Jongin berlari menghampiri sang ayah dan membantu memapahnya. Dan pada saat itu juga ayahnya langsung mendorong Jongin ke tembok dan menghimpitnya._

" _kau tau Jongin? Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu." Jongin bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut sang ayah karena saat ini jarak mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat Jongin tidak nyaman._

" _ayah? Ayah tolong menjauh." Jongin berusaha mendorong tubuh sang ayah namun tenaganya kalah kuat._

" _dan kau tau? Karena wajahmu yang benar-benar mirip wanita sialan itu aku menjadi menyesal kenapa aku tidak membuangmu!" Jongin tersentak. Jadi ayahnya menyesal karena merawatnya? Jadi selama ini ayahnya hanya berpura-pura bersikap baik kepadanya? Tapi kenapa? Tanpa sadar airmata Jongin mengalir begitu saja._

" _wanita sialan itu, kau tau apa yang diperbuatnya? Dia selingkuh dengan sahabatku! Dan ia sedang mengandung anak dari selingkuhanya itu. kenapa?! Apa aku kurang memuskan?!" ayahnya mencengkram wajah Jongin kuat-kuat, membuat anak itu meringis._

" _kau mabuk, ayah." Ucap Jongin lirih. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi saat ini. Ia baru mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya berselingkuh. Padahal yang ia tau ayahnya sangat menyayangi ibunya sebelum pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu terjadi._

 _Tiba-tiba ayahnya tertawa. Jongin menatapnya heran, namun tak lama ayahnya menatap dengan pandangan sayu dan seringaian, "kau harus tau Jongin kalau aku cukup memuaskan! Dan kau harus merasakanya dan bilang pada wanita itu kalau aku bisa memuaskan siapa saja!"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu ayahnya langsung menciumnya, melepaskan semua pakaianya dan melakukan hal yang dosa, hal yang merusak masa depan Jongin, dan membuat batinya terguncang hebat. Sejak saat itu ia pergi dari rumah, tidak mau mengenal siapa ayah dan ibunya, tidak memberi tau sang kakak yang berada diluar negeri.. Ia mendatangi rumah Baekhyun dan menangis hebat setelah menceritakan semuanya. Dan sejak saat itu pula Jongin tinggal dan dirawat oleh keluarga Baekhyun yang menyayangi Jongin seperti keluarga mereka sendiri._

 _Flashback off_

Getaran diponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Jongin akan masalalunya. Gadis itu mengusap sebentar airmatanya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat _id caller_ sebelumnya.

" _Jongin!"_

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara asing menyapa telinganya, ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ternyata itu adalah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

" _ini benar nomor Kim Jongin kan?"_

"ya. Kalau boleh saya tau—"

" _ah Yatuhan syukurlah."_ Suara disebrang sana mendesah lega. Jongin semakin mengerutkan dahinya _. "perkenalkan, namaku Tiffany. Aku teman Sehun tetapi aku sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adikku sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya."_

Hah? Apa maksutnya ini? Kenapa ada Sehun? kenapa juga suara wanita ini ceria sekali? Dan apa pula itu segala memperjelas hubungan diantara mereka? Jongin dan Sehun kan sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

" _halo, Jongin? Are you still there?"_

"ya. Umm, lalu ada apa kau menelponku? Kau tau aku dan Sehun kan—"

" _nah itu dia!"_ wanita disebarang sana memekik. Jongin menggeram pelan. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali memotong ucapanya? Sangat tidak sopan. " _oh maafkan aku. tapi aku sudah tau_ _permasalahan kalian. Dan sekarang kondisi Sehun sangat buru, Jongin. Aku mohon datanglah kemari. Ke London."_

Jongin melotot, _"tunggu dulu. Kita baru saling kenal. Lagipula darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku? Dan kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot ke London? Sehun tidak membutuhkan aku, jadi tolong kau suruh saja Luhan atau siapapun untuk kesana."_

" _oh please, Jongin. He just need you, trust me. Kau tau, sikap Sehun benar-benar aneh belakangan ini. Maksudku, Sehun suka berbicara sendiri. Dan saat aku tanya dia menjawab jika dia sedang berbicara dengan kembaranya, namanya Shixun. Hell, sejak kapan dia punya kembaran? aku bingung bagaimana aku menjelaskanya? Ceritanya sangat panjang Jongin dan aku mohon agar kau mau datang kesini untuk membantunya. Karna, Sehun masih suka menyebutkan namamu didalam tidurnya."_

"aku.." Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia bimbang. "haruskah?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana, _"aku tidak memaksa. But, Sehun love you. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama bukan?"_

"aku akan memikirkanya." Final Jongin.

" _baiklah, aku menunggumu Jongin."_

.

.

.

Regret

Pagi ini Jongin sudah berada dibandara diantar oleh Kris, Junmyeon, Yixing dan Baekhyun. mereka semua sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba ingin ke London. Jongin bilang ada beberapa pasien disana yang membutuhkan keahliannya. Baekhyun yang tidak percaya langsung saja memaksa Jongin untuk menceritakannya. Dan Jongin berjanji setelah pulang ia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun asalkan wanita itu tidak bermulut ember. Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak mau pun akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan sahabat kecilnya itu. Baekhyun yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus Jongin urus disana.

"kau yakin akan pergi sendirian? Aku bisa menemanimu, _dear_."

Jongin menggeleng mendengar kalimat yang sama terus menerus dari mulut tunanganya itu. "tidak Kris. Kau juga memiliki pekerjaan disini yang tidak bisa kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Jangan khawatir, aku bersama seorang teman disana, okay?"

Semua menghela napas lelah. Jongin itu keras kepala. Tapi ketahuilah, hati Jongin benar-benar seperti malaikat, ia lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain dibandingkan perasaannya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat mereka sedikit khawatir sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika Jongin disana nanti dimanfaatkan orang lain? Tidak ada yang tau kan, lagipula London itu kota yang sangat besar. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada yang berniat jahat dengan makhluk baik seperti Jongin bukan?

"baiklah, tapi kalau disana kau mengalami kesusahan atau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku. Kau tau aku menyayangimu kan, adik kecil?" ucap Junmyeon sambil mengacak surai Jongin.

Gadis itu mendengus keras. "aku sudah besar," ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "kau tenang saja oppa, jika aku membutuhkan bantuan kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi."

Ketika suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat Jongin akan berangkat, satu persatu dari mereka memeluk Jongin. Ketika ia berpelukan dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata, "ingat, kau masih hutang penjelasan denganku, Kim." Yang membuat Jongin terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan.

Jongin terlihat berpikir, "aku belum tau pasti, tapi jika masalahku sudah selesai disana aku akan segera kembali."

Setelah itu Jongin segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia tidak tau berapa lama ia akan menetap di London, karena Jongin mempunyai firasat bahwa penyakit Sehun akan lama sembuhnya dan ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar membutuhkan Jongin disisinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Kris, tapi jika waktunya sudah tepat ia kan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kris.

..

Seseorang dengan papan bertuliskan nama 'Jongin' menyambutnya dibandara. Wanita itu adalah Tiffany, teman Sehun. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

" _Jongin, right?_ Wah kau sangat cantik dan manis. _I'm Tiffany, by the way."_

"ya," Jongin menjabat tangan Tiffany. "dan kau terlihat lebih cantik dariku." Keduanya terkekeh. Ternyata Tiffany tidak semenyebalkan yang Jongin kira.

"kau mau makan? Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan."

Jongin mengiyakan dan mereka memilih salah satu restoran _fast food_ disekitar bandara. Saat keduanya duduk berhadapan sambil memakan makanannya masing-masing, Jongin menatap Tiffany dengan pandangan menuntut.

"jadi, ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Tiffany mendesah, kemudian tersenyum. "kau harus bertemu dulu dengan Sehun dan menanyakan keadaanya, jika kau masih belum mengerti kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"apa? Tapi kau bilang kau akan menjelaskanya padaku jika aku bersedia datang kesini."

"ya, tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat panjang dan lagipula kau baru tiba disini." Tiffany melirik arlojinya. "sudah jam setengah sebelas malam Jongin, kau harus beristirahat. Sehun juga sepertinya sudah tidur jadi kalian akan bertemu besok, _not now_." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, Tiffany mendesah pelan, "Jongin _, please_." Dan Jongin akhirnya mengangguk.

..

Paginya, Tiffany menyuruh Jongin membangunkan Sehun. katanya agar mereka bisa berbasa basi sedikit, sedangkan Tiffany sudah pergi bekerja. Wanita itu bekerja disalah satu majalah fashion disini, ngomong-ngomong. Jadilah Jongin hanya berdua dengan Sehun. dan sekarang ia sedang memandangi wajah damai Sehun yang sedang tidur. Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan mantan suaminya itu. tubuh Sehun sedikit lebih kurus dari sebelum mereka berpisah. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa selama ini dia makan dengan teratur? Apa Tiffany memberinya makan dengan benar? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mulai mendekat dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

"bangun Sehun, ayo kita sarapan."

Sehun membalik badannya menjadi memunggungi Jongin. "five minute, Tiff."

Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum geli. Sehun masih belum berubah. Sejak dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang suami istri, reaksi Sehun jika dibangunkan akan seperti ini. Ia segera menepis pikiran anehnya dan segera mengguncang tubuh Sehun, kali ini lebih keras.

" _wake up, Oh Sehun. and i'm Jongin, not_ Tiffany."

Sehun langsung melotot mendengarnya. Ia segera membalik badanya dan duduk, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jongin, _is that...you_?" tanya Sehun sambil mencubiti pipinya sendiri. Melihat itu Jongin terkekeh. " _oh my god! You're really really Oh Jo—i mean Kim Jongin_?!"

"Sehun, kau sangat _out of character_."

" _and i really don't care!"_ dan Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin sangat erat. " _i miss you_." Ucapnya lirih, " _i miss you so much_."

Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Sehun, namun ia membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah eratnya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepaskanya dan menangkup pipi Jongin sambil mengelusnya lembut. Ditatapnya gadis yang membuatnya nyaris gila seperti ini, " _don't you miss me?"_

Lelaki itu tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, ia mendesah pasrah dan mencoba mengerti, "baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Saat Sehun akan melepas tanganya dari wajah gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja Jongin mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama tapi tak ada lumatan didalamnya, hanya ciuman yang menggambarkan betapa rindunya ia dengan lelaki yang berada dihadapanya ini.

"aku.. aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menunduk malu. Duh, kenapa ia jadi bertingkah seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran?"

Sehun sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana ia harus mengekpresikan rasa senangnya. Ia memeluk Jongin lagi, kali ini ditambah kecupan-kecupan dikepala gadis itu. dan jongin balas memeluknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Oh Sehun.

Setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan. Jongin membuatkan pancake sedangkan Sehun duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Jongin dengan pandangan sendu.

"jadi," Sehun menjeda ucapanya, ia memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menuangkan saus strawberry di pancake miliknya. "kenapa kau bisa ada disini, maksudku berada dirumahku?"

Sesuai perjanjian saat Jongin dan Tiffany dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mereka selesai makan dibandara, Sehun tidak boleh tau perihal sebenarnya kepada Sehun. mereka harus berakting senatural mungkin, jangan membuat Sehun mengetahui kalau Jongin kesini untuk memastikan penyakit Sehun.

"aku hanya akan berlibur untuk beberapa waktu." Jongin mulai memakan makananya. Namun Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia mendesah, "serius Sehun. memangnya ada yang salah jika aku berlibur disini?"

"tidak," lelaki itu menggeleng. "hanya saja bagaimana kau mengenal Tiffany?"

 _Jika Sehun bertanya bagaimana kau mengenalku, kau jawab saja aku kenalan salah satu temanmu di rumah sakit, dan bilang padanya jika awalnya kau tidak mengetahui bahwa aku dan Sehun satu rumah. Setelah kau dijemput denganku dibandara barulah kau mengetahuinya karena aku yang bilang bahwa aku tinggal bersama adikku._

"Tiffany adalah salah satu kenalan temanku dirumah sakit. Dan saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang setelah ia menjemputku dibandara, ia bilang bahwa ia tinggal bersama adiknya. Dan aku sangat tidak percaya bahwa adiknya adalah dirimu. Saat aku memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan lain, Tiffany melarangku. Dia bilang kondisimu kurang sehat. Apa itu benar?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisiku sekarang."

"apa kau merasa tertekan?" Jongin memulai aksinya. Gadis itu berharap semoga Sehun tidak menyadari arah pertanyaanya.

"tertekan? Tentu saja. Setelah kau memintaku untuk pergi dari hidupmu, aku benar-benar hancur dan aku sempat mengurung diri dikamar selama sebulan penuh."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, ia menunduk "Sehun—"

"tidak Jongin," Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada diatas meja dan menatapnya lembut "jangan meminta maaf. Itu memang salahku dan aku pantas untuk mendapatkanya. Jadi, lupakan masa lalu dan lihatlah masa depan." Jongin mendongak, melihat senyum Sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan itu masih sama, Jongin tidak mau berbohong bahwa ia masih benar-benar mencintai mantan suaminya ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan mengambil ponsel disakunya. Seketika wajah lelaki itu berubah cerah.

"kembaranku menelpon." Ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. "sebentar ya, aku akan berbicara dengannya sebentar."

Jongin hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang jalan menjauhinya. Keningnya berkerut dalam, ia tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan mengerti. Layar ponsel Sehun itu.. mati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk diponselnya.

Kenapa...

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun sebenarnya?

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: halo, adakah yang masih inget sama ff ini? Huhu aku menelantarkan ff ini terlalu lama, aku benar-benar minta maaf (((((( aku mempunyai kendala, yang pertama hpku rusak, yg kedua gak lama setelah hpku rusak laptopku keformat. Duh cerita yg udah separuh aku bikin kehapus semua dan aku harus buat ulang, dan jalan ceritanya sedikit berbeda dgn yg aku buat kemarin:'))))) jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, semoga kalian bisa memaklumi:'D

semoga di chap ini sudah semakin jelas ya, rencanaya aku mau buat ini Cuma sampe chap 6/7 aja makanya disini alurnya agak cepet, iya gak sih? Hehe, soalnya gak mau panjang2 nanti kebanyakan utang aku disini, ff yg lain juga masih terbengkalai TAT

aku gak mau banyak cuap-cuap ya hehe, untuk chap selanjutnya aku usahain fast update tapi gak janji juga:'D tapi setidaknya gak akan selama ini kok, suwer:v

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[ cahyani kim ][ chankaiya ][ Guest ][ sayakanoicinoe ][ dnrkaixo ][ VampireDPS ][ Hun94Kai88 ][ ariska ][ ren chan ][ justjerk ][ cute ][ Guest ][ jonginisa ][ Baby niz 137 ][ yuvikimm97 ][ bubbleosh ][ melizwufan ][ vivikim406 ][ ohkim9488 ]**

Biar aku makin semangat aku minta review dari kalian dong, satu review dr kalian sama dengan satu dukungan kalian buat aku ngelanjutin ff in(?):'D

Soooo,

Review pleaseeee?


	5. Chapter 5: Kenyataan Pahit

**Regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pairng: Hunkai, slight! Kriskai/Hunhan

Support cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Warning: Genderswitch/Married life/little bit angst/ooc/typo(s) everywhere

.

.

.

 **Baca author note please kalau kalian sudah selesai membaca. Biar gak ada kesalahpahaman lagi hehe thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Previous chapter_

 _Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan mengambil ponsel disakunya. Seketika wajah lelaki itu berubah cerah._

" _kembaranku menelpon." Ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. "sebentar ya, aku akan berbicara dengannya sebentar."_

 _Jongin hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang jalan menjauhinya. Keningnya berkerut dalam, ia tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan mengerti. Layar ponsel Sehun itu.. mati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk diponselnya._

 _Kenapa..._

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin samasekali belum menanyai apapun kepada Sehun, ia tidak mau lelaki itu curiga terhadapnya. Beberapa hari ini Jongin terus mengawasi gerak gerik Sehun jika mereka sedang bersama. Tiffany bilang jika wajah Sehun terlihat lebih hidup setelah kedatangan Jongin kesini. Saat ini Sehun sedang menjadi _tour guide_ Jongin di kota London. Mereka sedang duduk disekitar London Eye untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka.

"musim panas." Ujar Jongin sambil menyeka keringat didahinya.

"ya kau benar. Biasanya jika musim panas aku tidak akan keluar rumah, tapi sekarang berbeda." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar lalu menggulung setengah lengan kemejanya, "aku bisa merasakan musim panas bersamamu."

Jongin menoleh, dirinya tersenyum, "ya aku juga—astaga Sehun! apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu!?" ia langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan melotot setelahnya. "kenapa—"

"bukan apa-apa, Jongin." Sehun menjawab dengan nada dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin sedikitpun. Wanita itu termenung. Suasana menjadi canggung dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit sampai Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"emm Sehun, sebenarnya—"

"sebaiknya kita pulang, hari semakin panas." Lelaki itu berdiri, berjalan mendahului Jongin. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya berpikir, beberapa saat kemudian ia melotot. Ia baru sadar jika selama ini Sehun selalu memakai lengan panjang. Padahal dulu jika lelaki itu berada dirumah ia selalu mengenakan kaos oblong maupun singlet. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus sesegera mungkin memastikan jika dugaanya terhadap Sehun adalah salah.

"Jongin!"

Wanita itu tersentak, melihat Sehun memanggilnya dari jarak yang sudah agak menjauh dengan wajah yang datar. Ia menghela napas. Baiklah, mungkin tidak sekarang bertanya langsung kepada Sehun. kemudian ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul lelaki itu.

..

"jadi kau tidak ingat?"

Tiffany menggeleng. Sore ini Jongin sengaja mengajak Tiffany ke sebuah cafe dekat tempat wanita itu bekerja. ia masih penasaran tentang Sehun yang selalu mengenakan lengan panjang.

"serius, Jongin. Memang apa yang salah dengan Sehun yang memakai lengan panjang? Bisa saja kan karena ia tidak mau kulit putih susunya menjadi hitam karena terbakar sinar matahari? _This is summer, Jongin_. Dan itu hal yang wajar."

"tidak Tiff. Apa kau memperhatikan jika Sehun sedang berada dirumah dia selalu mengenakan lengan panjang?"

Tiffany mengernyit sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "nah maka dari itu aku bertanya apa sejak Sehun datang kesini dia selalu memakai lengan panjang?"

"umm _, i'm not sure Jongin, but.._ jika aku tidak salah Sehun memang selalu mengenakan lengan panjang, dan yeah mungkin sejak dia datang kesini."

Berarti sudah lama. Jongin membatin. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dimeja dengan raut gelisah. Tiffany yang melihat itu segera menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"sebenarnya ada apa?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas. Entahlah, aku sendiripun masih ragu jadi aku tidak akan berani menyimpulkanya secara asal."

Tiffany mengangguk, "oke aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum, kemudian menatap tangan Jongin, " _by the way_ , cincinmu sangat indah."

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Tiffany, tanpa sadar ia mengelus cincin itu dan tersenyum. Ah dirinya jadi teringat Kris, terakhir ia menghubungi lelaki itu adalah tadi pagi sebelum ia berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun. mengingat itu ia merasakan dadanya sesak. Betapa jahatnya ia memainkan perasaan Kris dan Sehun sekaligus. Tapi dia tidak bisa memilih. Jika Sehun tau ia sudah bertunangan dengan Kris mungkin lelaki itu bisa tambah sakit dan masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Dan jika Kris tau Jongin kesini adalah untuk menyembuhkan Sehun, lelaki itu pasti kecewa padanya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. _'Biarlah seperti ini dulu, maafkan aku yatuhan.'_

.

.

.

Regret

Sudah tengah malam dan Jongin masih belum bisa menutup matanya. Terlalu banyak beban hidup dan dosa yang harus dia tanggung saat ini. Ia ingin menangis tapi rasanya sangat susah mungkin airmatanya sudah mengering. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia berbaik hati pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakiti hidupnya? Kenapa ia harus membohongi Kris yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat tulus kepadanya? Kenapa ia masih mencintai Sehun? kenapa ia sampai saat ini belum mempunyai rasa apapun terhadap Kris. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan kenapa sehingga ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya, ia akan menghubungi Baekhyun jika sedang dalam masa sulit seperti ini. Laagipula walaupun Jongin belum menceritakan perihal ia pergi ke London kepada sahabatnya itu, setidaknya pasti wanita itu bisa menghibur Jongin dengan cara apapun.

" _Jongin?"_

"ya Baek, ini aku."

" _oh!?"_ Terdengar pekikan diseberang sana. _"Kukira disana sudah tengah malam?"_

"aku.. tidak bisa tidur."

" _benarkah? Ada apa?"_

"aku—" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut disana.

" _Jongin maafkan aku, disini lagi ramai—"_ ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berteriak _"aku akan memutuskan telepon dan mengganti dengan video call, oke?"_

Belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun sudah memutus panggilannya, tak lama wanita itu menghubunginya lagi via video call, dengan cepat Jongin menekan tombol hijau.

" _JONGIIINNN!"_

Jongin melotot. Disana ramai bukan main. Bukan ramai seperti pasar, melainkan disana semua teman-temanya ada, bahkan oppa dan keluarganya pun ada, jangan lupakan keberadaan Kris dipaling belakang karena dia yang paling tinggi.

" _hai Jongin apakabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"_ ucap Junmyeon, selaku orang yang paling depan dilayar ponsel Jongin.

Ia hanya tertawa pelan, "maafkan aku oppa, tapi aku baik-baik saja disini. Hanya saja aku jarang mengecek ponselku jadi yah begitulah."

" _kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu disana? Tidak ada orang yang berniat jahat kepadamu kan?"_ tanya Yixing yang berdiri disamping Junmyeon, sambil menggendong Zuyi yang sedang tertidur.

"ya, aku makan dengan baik, eonni. Disini sangat nyaman dan juga orang disini tidak ada yang berniat jahat kepadaku, jadi kau tenang saja." Jawab Jongin sambil memberikan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan oran-orang disana.

Setelahnya, Jongin bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol dan leluconya yang membuat Jongin terbahak, dan juga dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain. Rupanya mereka sedang merayakan pesta pernikahan salah satu kenalan Jongin.

" _wah sayang sekali kau tidak disini, Jongin."_ Ucap Baekhyun setelah Jongin puas berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Kini wanita itu hanya sendiri dan sepertinya dia sedang berada ditempat yang sedikit sepi.

"yah, aku juga ingin berkumpul dengan kalian tapi kau tau keadaan tidak mendukungku, Baek."

Terlihat Baekhyun yang menghela napasnya _. "ini sudah tiga minggu Jongin, apa kau tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa?"_

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, ia menggigit bibirnya ragu. Haruskah ia memberitau Baekhyun sekarang?

" _Jongin? Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu bukan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau menghubungiku saat disana sedang tengah malam? Aku kenal dirimu bukan hanya setahun duatahun Jongin. Jadi aku mohon jangan memkasakan dirimu untuk menyimpan beban itu sendirian."_

Jongin mulai terisak. Lalu selanjutnya ia menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabatnya itu sambil menangis. Awal Tiffany menghubunginya, sampai keanehan-keanehan yang Sehun alami. Baekhyun menatap iba kepadanya.

" _kau tau? Jika aku disana aku pasti akan memelukmu dengan erat dan memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan untukku."_

"Baek.."

" _Jongin. Kau tau benar yang kau lakukan itu salah. Sehun sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu, dia bisa ditangani oleh psikiater disana, bukanya dirimu."_ Baekhyun berkata selembut mungkin, tidak mungkin ia membentak Jongin yang sedang rapuh walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya. _"dan Kris tidak mengetahui hal ini?"_

Jongin hanya menggeleng. Terdengar helaan napas kasar disana. Ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah, namun wanita itu masih tetap tersenyum walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.

" _kau harus memberitau Kris, Jongin. Dia berhak tau."_

"aku tidak bisa Baek, jika Kris tau ia akan langsung menjemputku disini.

" _lalu? Sehun masih bisa sembuh tanpa adanya dirimu Jongin. Mengertilah. Sehun sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu, tanggung jawabmu sekarang ini adalah Kris. Kau taukan betapa Kris mencintaimu dengan tulus? Bagaimana dia selalu mengerti dirimu? Tidak seperti Sehun yang malah melampiaskan napsunya dan malah berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Sadarlah Jongin. Pilihanmu sekarang ini adalah salah besar!"_ napas Baekhyun diseberag sana tersenggal walaupun wanita itu berteriak, tapi Jongin yakin dia sedang menahan emosinya. _"apa kau masih mencintainya?"_

"ya aku tau pilihanku memang salah, Baek. tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sehun pernah mengisi hari-hariku. Dia juga sudah menyesali perbuatanya." Jongin menarik napasnya sebentar, "aku.. tidak tau Baek. tapi ketahuilah yang aku perbuat saat ini hanya karena aku ingin menyembuhkannya, tidak ada hal lain."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Jongin begitu keras kepala? Meninggalkan tunanganya hanya demi menyembuhkan mantan suaminya yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang telah menyakitinya. Hanya satu yang dapat Baekhyun simpulkan, sambil menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kecewa, wanita itu berkata, _"kau terlalu baik, Jongin."_

Setelah Bakhyun berkata seperti itu ia meminta untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Kris, karena Jongin tau Baekhyun kecewa padanya. Jika Baekhyun saja bisa kecewa seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Kris?

" _honey."_

Mendengar itu, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sedang menunduk dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia sudah menghapus airmatanya dan sudah memastikan bahwa matanya tidak terlihat benkak. Namun sepertinya Kris terlalu peka untuk menyadarinya.

" _hey kau menangis?"_

Jongin terkejut, namun cepat-cepat ia menutupi wajah terkejutnya, "yah sedikit, karena terlalu rindu dengan Baekhyun dan juga kalian semua."

" _aku lebih merindukanmu."_ Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, _"kenapa kau belum tidur? Harusnya disana sudah tengah malam."_

"entahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

Ia bisa melihat dahi Kris mengenyit, _"ada sesuatu yan kau pikirkan?"_

"tidak!" Jongin memekik, "maksudku, tidak ada. Aku hanya tidur terlalu lama tadi jadinya saat ini aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali."

Kris hanya mengangguk, untungnya lelaki itu percaya. Setelahnya mereka mengobrol cukup lama. Kris menceritakan kesehariannya disini tanpa Jongin. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Ia hanya membahas seadanya saja lagipula ia tidak pandai berbohong, hanya sekali ini saja dan ia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

" _kau mengantuk,"_ ujar Kris saat melihat Jongin menguap.

Jongin mengangguk, "ya sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk," wanita itu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas pandanganya dari lelaki tampan yang berada dilayar ponselnya.

" _sebaiknya kau tidur."_

Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia menatap Kris dengan sendu. "Kris? Maukah kau menungguku?"

Kris tergelak diseberang sana _, "kau ini bicara apa hm? Aku disini dan akan menunggumu pulang."_

Jongin merasakan airmatanya sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, jika ia berkedip sedikit saja, ia yakin airmata itu langsung menetes. Bukan itu yang dimaksud Jongin. Bukan untuk menunggu Jongin pulang.

" _baiklah, sekarang kau tidurlah Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."_

"ya Kris terimakasih, aku juga."

Tanpa Jongin sadari, seseorang mendengar percakapannya bersama sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Regret

"Good Morning guys." Tiffany menyambut kedatangan Jongin disusul Sehun yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Jongin. Tadi saat Jongin keluar kamar ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang juga ingin turun, jadilah mereka turun bersama.

"Morning Tiff." Sapa Jongin sambil mengambil tempat duduk dimeja makan. "wah sepertinya waffle buatanmu telah mengundang cacing-cacing diperutku."

Tiffany tergelak, "santaplah mereka kalau begitu. Aku yakin cacing didalam perutmu akan terpuaskan dengan itu."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya, kemudian Jongin menyadari sesuatu, "dimana Sehun?"

"kamar mandi." Ia bisa melihat wanita dengan _eye smile_ itu sedang merapikan penampilanya. "aku berangkat, Jongin. Maafkan aku tidak bisa sarapan bersama kalian. Jangan lupa awasi Sehun saat dia sedang makan." Tiffany mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Setelahnya ia bergegas pergi setelah mencuri satu cubitan dipipi Jongin.

"dimana Tiffany?"

"sudah berangkat."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat tepat disebrang Jongin lalu memakn makanannya dalam diam tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin sedikitpun.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku baik. Ada apa memangnya?" lelaki itu mengalihkan pandanganya. Ia menatap wajah Jongin dengan pandangan datar. Jongin balik menatap matanya. Kosong. Itulah arti tatapan dari Sehun, ia tidak tau kenapa tetapi sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan Sehun dan mungkin ia yang telat menyadarinya.

"kau tau Sehun jika kau sedang merasa kesepian aku bisa menemanimu, seperti teman mengobrol mungkin? Atau kau sedang mempunyai masalah? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Jongin mencoba memancing Sehun dengan nada cerianya agar lelaki itu tidak menaruhu curiga padanya.

"aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Dan terimakasih dengan tawaranmu, aku selesai." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang termenung diruang makan.

..

"sedang apa?"

"ck, mengganggu saja."

Orang itu hanya terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati lelaki yang sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong.

"memikirkan Jonginmu?"

"diam!"

"ouh rupanya ada yang sedang patah hati disini. Hahaha"

Sehun mendesis. "kau tau, Shixun? Semakin lama aku mengenalmu semakin aku membencimu."

Orang itu –Shixun- menampilkan wajah terkejutnya yang dibuat-buat "whoa benarkah!? Sayang sekali padahal aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu." Kemudian Sehun bisa mendengar tawa mengejek dari bibir Shixun.

"hey kau tau Sehun?" sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang tajam Shixun yang sekarang tengah menyeringai kearahnya, "kau itu harusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan! Ayahmu saja selalu menganggapmu tidak berguna. Ibumu? Bahkan dia pergi disaat tau suaminya mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada dirimu sendiri? Dan sekarang apa? Orang yang kau cintai telah bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki yang jelas lebih baik dari seorang brengsek sepertimu."

Sehun termenung ditempatnya. Ia ingat betul dulu saat keluarganya dililit hutang yang sangat besar, ayahnya menjadi stress dan sering mabuk-mabukkan. Karena kekesalan sang ayah tak bisa terlampiaskan, akhirnya sang ayah sering memukuli Sehun kecil. berkata jika Sehun seharusnya tidak usah dilahirkan karena menambah beban orangtuanya. Keluarganya yang memang sudah miskin ditambah dengan keperluan Sehun membuat ayahnya banyak berhutang disana sini. Entah itu hutang judi, hutang pada rentenir dan masih banyak lagi. Dan karena itu ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan setelah itupun Sehun harus melihat ayahnya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri. Saat para bodyguard itu mengacak-acak isi rumah Sehun, ia bersembunyi dilemari dan tak lama ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Setelah itu Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi karena itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

Cobaan hidup Sehun bukan hanya disitu saja. Ia terluntang lantung dijalanan selama beberapa hari, memakan makanan dari tempat samapah. Suatu hari ia sekarat, dan ia ditemukan oleh anak gadis yang baru saja pulang dari pasar. Ketika anak gadis itu bertanya keadaanya, Sehun kecil hanya berkata bahwa ia lapar dan akhirnya anak gadis itu membawanya ke sebuah panti asuhan tempat gadis itu tinggal.

" _siapa namamu?"_

" _Tiffany."_

Sejak saat itu Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan kebaikan anak gadis itu, jika saja ia tidak datang, maka Sehun sudah akan mati dijalanan. Ia bertekad akan menjadi anak pintar dan menjadi orang sukses agar anaknya kelak tidak merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lalu saat beranjak SMA, Sehun bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, ialah Kim Jongin.

" _jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jongin?"_

" _y-ya, sunbae."_

Saat harusnya Sehun memarahi anak itu karena dia lupa membawa nametagnya, Sehun malah mengelus sayang kepala Jongin. Entah, ia bilang kepada teman-temannya wajah Jongin sangatlah manis dan polos, tidak pantas untuk dimarahi, apalagi jika dibentak. Dan itulah awal mula Oh Sehun mencintai Kim Jongin.

"merenungkan masalalu, huh?"

"Shixun.." suara Sehun sangat lirih, namun menyiratkan ketegasan.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku pergi adik kecil." Setelah mengatakan itu Shixun sudah lenyap dari hadapan Sehun.

"aaarrgghh brengsek!"

Jika semua orang yang melihat Sehun hanya dalam sekali pandang, mungkin mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Sehun itu tampan, Sehun itu sempurna, Sehun itu anak dewa Zeus, dan masih banyak Sehun ini dan itu. tetapi siapa yang tau bahwa Sehun yang sempurna sebenarnya adalah orang yang rapuh? Orang yang membutuhkan berjuta-juta kasih sayang?

Tak ada satu orangpun tau masa kelam Sehun. tidak dengan Jongin, maupun Tiffany. Sehun hanya memendam rasa sakitnya sendirian. Rasa sakit yang tidak nyata sehingga ia sendiri yang membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi nyata.

Sret

Sehun menatap puas keadaan tanganya. Darah yang mengalir begitu banyak dan ia menikmati itu. ia menikmati rasa sakitnya yang menjadi nyata. Dengan pandangan datar ia terus menyiletkan pergelangan tanganya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan darah yang terus mngalir dari pergelangan tanganya.

'hiks, tidak mungkin..'

.

.

 _Kris, maukah kau menungguku?_

 _Menungguku sampai aku bisa mencintaimu._

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: halo gimana dichapter 5? Hehehe semoga memuaskan walaupun sebenarnya aku gak yakin:') btw sifat sehun berubahnya terlalu cepet ya? Sengaja karna kan aku udh bilang chap ini gak sampe 10 chap, mungkin hanya sampe chap 6/7 jadi kalau alurnya kecepatan harap dimaklumi ya. ohiya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku jelaskan disini biar kalian mengerti.

 **» pertama, aku gak pernah buat karakter jongin disini jadi murahan huhu TAT maksutnya jongin begitu cium2 sehun itu karna dia gak mau sehun curiga sama kedatanganya dia. Memang jongin blm bisa move on dr sehun, jelas lah karna kan sehun dulu sayang bgt2 sm jongin sebelum dia selingkuh. Jd semoga kalian ngerti sm karakter jongin disini ya, jgn salahin dia, dia itu cm malaikat yg turun untuk lelaki2 tampan:')**

 **» soal yg tanya apa sehun punya alterego atau bukan, aku gabisa spoiler hehehe. Ikutin terus ff ini yaa!**

 **» ada kesalahan kemaren dichap sebelumnya. Aku pernah bilang kalau junmyeon kakak ipar jongin dan kemarin aku bilang dia kakak kandung jongin. Huhu maafkan kecerobohanku, disini junmyeon jd kakak kandung jongin. Terimakaish sudah mengingatkan!**

 **» soal jongin yang udah sembuh dari traumanya, jawabanya itu belum. Karna jongin blm pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan siapapun, tapi itu tidak termasuk kissing. Ia masih bisa menahan gejolak aneh pd saat dia berciuman tp kalo udh melebihi itu tubuhnya bakal bereaksi menolaknya. Udh paham? Semoga udh ya hehe:v**

Udah ah segitu aja ya. Kalo ada yg belom jelas bisa tanya2 di review atau dipm. Tp aku gak yakin kalo pm bisa fast respon, aku jarang buka pm

 **Big thanks to: [ miga maryana ][ Kainini ][ Hhh ][ Deramy ][ cute ][ Siapa saya ][ Guest ][ jongiebottom ][ SeKai Candyland ][ Kiki2231 ][ yuviika aka yuvikimm97 ][ ismi . ryesomnia ][ VinGgu HunKai ][ jjong86 ][ novisaputri09 ][ ohkim9488 ][ uchiha merry ][ kim . jin. 9047 ]**

See u in chap 6!

Ps: can i get 100 review for this chap? Hehehe T.T

Review please?


End file.
